Oceanic Vlucht 815 zitplaatsnummers
Er zijn verschillende zitplaatsnummers die nu bekend zijn, waar de overlevenden van de crash zaten op Oceanic Vlucht 815. Sommige van hen bevatten Hurley's nummers. Een aantal van de zitplaatsnummers komen rechtstreeks uit de serie, andere komen van Oceanic-air.com, die sindsdien gesloten is. De Oceanic Airlines inrichting voor deze Boeing 777 was bedoeld voor 361 zitplaatsen: 30 First Class, 45 Business Class en 286 Economy Class zitplaatsen http://oceanic-air.com/seatingchart.html echter op Oceanic-air.com werd een capaciteit van 352 genoemd . Analyse In zegt Mikhail dat er 324 mensen inclusief het personeel aan boord van Vlucht 815 waren. Omdat er 71 mensen de crash overleefden (1 in de neus, 48 in het middendeel, 22 in de staart) geeft dat een overleveringsratio van 21.9% Elk van deze passagiers zijn gezien in hun toegewezen stoelen tijdens de flashbacks van de vlucht Bang dat hij gepakt zou worden, verlaat Charlie zijn stoel en rent naar voren, om uiteindelijk het linkse First Class toilet te gebruiken. Na een plotse val van het vliegtuig, kruipt Charlie door het First Class-deel en gaat zitten op een stoel in de Business Class-sectie. De scheidingslijn van het staartdeel is bekend uit Kate's flashback in Pilot, waar de staart afbreekt net achter de derde rij achter Kate en Mars. De scheidingslijn van het neusdeel is bekend uit de pilot-scène in Pilot. Jack komt de neus binnen door een gat in de rechterkant. Hij zet zijn hand op een schot, en gebruikt deze dan om zichzelf in het compartiment te trekken. We zien een dode man in de middelste rij in de First Class zitten, met het schot achter hem. Dit geeft aan dat de scheidingslijn juist achter het handvat in de First Class was. We weten ook dat Sayid in Business Class zat, gebaseerd op zijn gesprek in Pilot: Sawyer: This guy was sitting in the back row of business class the whole flight, never got up. Hands folded underneath a blanket. And for some reason, just pointing this out, the guy I saw next to him didn't make it. Sayid: Thank you so much for observing my behavior. }} Sawyer zat waarschijnlijk in Economy Class Trivia *Elke luchtvaartmaatschappij richt zijn plaatsen anders in. Een van de meest gelijkende (aan Oceanic-air.com's kaart voor Vlucht 815) is van een Boeing 777 met 3-3-3 inrichting in Economy Class, zou een Boeing 777-200 inrichting van KLM kunnen zijn Bron: Seatguru.com *De set van het interieur van het vliegtuig, waar de scènes zijn gefilmd, lijkt niet op een Boeing 777. (Bronvermelding) *Er is onduidelijkheid over de zitplaats van Jack. Gedurende het grootste deel van de vlucht zit hij op plaats 23A, wat, volgens oceanic-air.com zijn toegewezen plaats is. Maar, hij schuift naar, waarschijnlijk, 23A, zodat hij dicht bij Rose zit, kort voordat de turbulentie plaats vind. Later, als ze de romp verbranden en Claire de namen voorleest van de andere passagiers hun paspoorten en eigendommen, noemt ze een onduidelijke naam en zegt dan "zitplaats 23C." Hij vertelt Ana Lucia dat zijn toegewezen plaats 23B is als hij haar ontmoet in zijn flashback in Exodus: Deel 1, maar hij vertelt Rose in Walkabout dat hij zat op zitplaats 23A! *Charlie zit niet op zijn toegewezen plek als het vliegtuig neerstort. *Een Britse website, Lost The Untold, welke was opgezet door Channel 4, een TV station dat de eerste twee seizoenen uitzond in het VK, gaf een plattegrond van Oceanic Vlucht 815 dat niet overeenstemde met de informatie uit de serie, noch met de details van de Oceanic-air.com website. *Een Duitse site, 108minuten.de, welke was opgezet door Pro Sieben, een TV station dat Lost uitzend in Duitsland, geeft een plattegrond (door "oceanic", dan "815" en dan "manifest" in te toetsen) dat namen bevat van overlevenden die nooit in de serie zijn vernoemd. Sommige namen zijn echter verkregen van de Lost The Untold website, terwijl andere door Pro Sieben zelf lijken te zijn toegevoegd, zonder enige betrokkenheid van de Lost producesrs, omdat het verschillden fouten bevat ((Joanna, bijvoorbeeld, wordt onterecht "Ranting, Joanna" genoemd, terwijl Rose en Bernard's achternaam als "Bernstein" gesteld word). Dus wordt de lijst beschouwt als 'non-canonical'. Zie ook *Pan Pacific Airlines *Lockheed L-1011 *Lijst van Oceanic Vlucht 815 overlevenden Categorie:verhaallijn